Imprinting World
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: The many loves of Miss Leah Clearwater. May include AU OOC and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Lives Of Leah**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: Leah's imprint collection, written by me, for you lot. Not sure how many there will be.**

**The first one is short but i think that things like this can only be short or they sound strange. Hope you like it, review with requests on who she imrints on next.**

**And i just wanted to say that i really hate it when people write things like "She shook her head yes" it makes no bloody sense!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were quiet as we walked down the beach, watching the waves crash softly against the shore. Some were louder then others and the spray gently moving against my cheek calmed me.

That and the fact that i was walking down a beach holding the hand of the boy i'd grown to love. No one else knew of course. We daren't tell anyone for fear of the reaction it would course.

With each crash of a wave against the shore, it grew darker. The sun was setting, causing a golden glow to spread across the sand around us. My secret boyfriend glanced at me, a smile spreading across his wonderful face.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He murmered in his special intoxicating voice. I didn't even think about it before i said yes, just nodded and then grinned. He knew what i wanted.

Within seconds we were racing towards the sea, him slowing down a little to make it more fair. We entered the freezing cold water, laughing and spashing about. I was surprised that that water still chilled me.

Being a werewolf negated some of the natural cold that came with winter and fresh, unheated water but i still felt a slight chill, especially without the fur of my wolf part.

Sighing happily, i lay myself down horizontily and just floated, staring at the star filled sky, wondering if my father was up there, watching me with the smile he normaly wore when i was having fun as a child.

"Of course he is," Came the murmered voice, right beside me "How could he not, when his daughter is so amazing?" I laughed and smacked his chest lightly, waiting for the inevitable kiss that we both knew was coming.

His lips decended on mine, cold but comforting.

The kiss was a galexy, with rough bits like a meteor shower and amazingly bright bits like the stars themselves. His tounge stroked my own like a black hole, sucking me in gently to the nothingness that existed around us.

Just me and him, floating on the waves like a couple of seagulls, apart from the wings...and the..._shut up Leah, just kiss him more!_ My brain protested and demanded at the same time_._ I heard Edward's chuckle and felt it against my lips as he read my mind.

"I love you," I whispered, when we broke apart, me gasping for much needed air, him gasping for the air he didn't need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Lives Of Leah**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: Leah's imprint collection, written by me, for you lot. Not sure how many there will be.**

**This second one is also short and a little strange, a reviewer gave me the idea .****Hope you like it, review with requests on who she imprints on next.**

**And i just wanted to say that i really hate it when people write things like "She shook her head yes" it makes no bloody sense!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had to be subtle.

They had to play it cool so that no one found out.

The secrets and lies they devised were sometimes true...they'd be off fishing...together, or they'd go to the cinema and 'mysteriousy' meet up. Bumping into each other 'accidently'.

No one suspected them, how could they, Leah was the perfect actor from all those times she pretended to be an evil bitch.

Charlie, on the other had, had a lot of experience.

Yes, Charlie was a police officer twice her age so why would anyone ever suspect them of being together?

That's exactly it though, they never did. They never married, never moved into the others house, when Charlie died, Leah cried in private, her heart ripping itself to peices as her imprint was stolen from her by the horror of old age.

She dressed in black every day, but no one noticed any different, she had always dressed in dark clothes.

She stopped seeing the pack because she knew the mind conection was made stronger through contact although she couldn't always escape Jacob because of his tie with the baby parasite.

She stayed forever young around the vampires, forever heart broken until twelve years after Charlie's death. The one who eventually found out was Edward.

His mind reading ability made it difficult to hide the secret but she managed until Bella started moaning on about how it was her father and about how Leah seemed to be acting rather unusual since his death. What reason had she to be upset? To mourn?

Leah snapped then. She didn't say a word but her mind was raging.

Edward's faciel expression stiffened then shifted into a look of understanding and he actualy told Bella to shut up.

Bella looked so shocked when he said it that Leah wanted to laugh, but the pain in her heart was blocking her voice so she silently slipped from the room and up to her bedrrom in the attic.

Edward kept her secret until the day Leah died, defending Renesmee from a rouge werewolf and long after, in a hope that it showed Leah's spirit that he was thankful for her saving his daughter's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Lives Of Leah**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: Leah's imprint collection, written by me, for you lot. Not sure how many there will be.**

**This second one is also short and a little strange, a reviewer gave me the idea .****Hope you like it, review with requests on who she imprints on next.**

**A/N ****And i just wanted to say that im trying my hardest with these and its hard to project the real characters into suck an out of character story, so bare with me. ****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leah didn't like the fact that the first time she'd seen the red haired vampire, she had imrinted.

She hated it to be precise. She wanted to tear herself apart for wanting to kiss the evil bitches lips. She hated the fact that it was obvious to her that the red haired beauty felt the same way as she did.

She wanted Leah but she hated it.

As the days went by and Victoria danced closer to the treaty line, or along the very edges of it, Leah was the only one who knew why she was really there.

Not for Bella, never for Bella, she was just a convinence she felt the need to take out for James.

No, she came close for Leah. But whether to tease and torment or to draw her over to talk, Leah had no clue. It was driving her insane and to even harsher measures with the pack.

When they snarled at Vic, she wated to hurt them physicaly, instead though, she hid it and launched a harsh mental attack the first chance that she got. The Pack were confused at first, not understanding as she doubled her efforts to hurt them. As soon as she had run off, Sam informed the others that he would go speak to her.

As he entered the clearing that Leah had run to, he was shocked by what he saw, and quickly hiding himself behind a tree, he listened and watched as Leah, his own Lee-Lee, conversed with the red haired leech.

Leah preesed her face into the crook of Victoria's shoulder. It was a cold embrace but still greatly comforting.

"I don't want to be a bitch anymore!" Leah whispered, her voice upset and pained "I hate them all thinking of me as a bad guy, when i only ever really did it to mask the pain!" Victoria looked slightly troubled down at the crying werewolf but there was pleasure in her face aswel, she couldn't deny that she loved holding the She Wolf at least a hundred times drinking human blood.

Sam walked away. More confused and sad then he had ever been in his whole life. Seeing Leah in that much pain, obviously hugging a blood sucker, drained the engergy to fight from him.

Instead he dwelled on the subject of Leah's new imprint, wondering how he could find a way to keep her happy but protect his Pack and the people in La Push.

A couple weeks later, when Victoria was pulled apart by Edward Cullen, Leah new instantly, hence the reason she went for the vampire alone, hoping it would kill her aswell, to save her from the pain.

Jacob realised this and stopped her, later telling a lie when they asked what she had been doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Lives Of Leah**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: Leah's imprint collection, written by me, for you lot. Not sure how many there will be.**

**This second one is also short and a little strange, a reviewer gave me the idea .****Hope you like it, review with requests on who she imprints on next.**

**A/N ****And i just wanted to say that im trying my hardest with these and its hard to project the real characters into suck an out of character story, so bare with me. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The passion inside Leah was ignited from one look at the blond haired vampire. She didn't need her pack mates to tell her what had happened. She felt it instantaniously. Like the sun rising, she was suddenly warmer inside of her heart then she had ever been before, anf judging from teh way that Rosalie sat up strainger then before told Leah she felt it to.**

**For Rose, it was different, Being a vampire she was always colder then adverage, but when the imprint happened she was suddenly warm, not just warm, boiling. For a minute she was as hot as she imagined a werewolf would be. **

**For both of them it was like galexies bursting infront of their eyes, raining stars all over.**

**Rosalie was...perfect. Her looks and her personality, however mean and self centered it could be. Leah couldn't stop thinking about her so she never turned into a werewolf when the Pack were around and she never went around to the Cullen house because of Edward.**

**She knew as soon as she layed eyes on Rose that no matter her vampire self, she was the other half to Leah's soul.**

**She also knew that Rose knew it. She knew that she was aware of the imrpint and yet she never acted on it, so Leah learned to live without her, to be the one, once more, who had no one and nothing to live for. Eventualy Leah found herself standing on the cliff edge. Watching the harsh waves rush up against the rocks below, like an army attacking a castle.**

**"He cheated on me, y'know, once, a long time ago," The beautiful voice came out of no where, making Leah jump so much that she almost lost ehr balence. And standing on a cliff edge is one of the worst possible places to do that. "Emmet, i mean. With a different vampire. A man," Rosalie smiled as Leah turned to look at her.**

**Standing perfect, the sun shining down on her pale vampiric flesh, stone cold yet it looked soft and well cared for.**

**Leah said nothing, only watching as Rose stepped forward another couple of steps so that they were almost touching. Looking into her eyes, Rosalie smiled slightly.**

**"So i figure he kinda owes me one, y'know?" She laughed, "An eye for an eye and all that?"**

**Leah opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by those ever so perfect full lips descending on her own.**

**Moaning with joj at the vampire's touch, Leah wrapped her arms around Rose's waist as the pale arms pulled her closer.**

**They stood like that for an hour or so, an hour that was reapeated at least once a week for the rest of their stay in Forks. And when Rose finally got the courage to dump Emmett, after finding him in bed with a certain Jacob Black, they moved on to travle the world, seeking out places both beautiful and wild.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The hard thing about writing this was the fact that Rose was already with someone so i had to find a way to make it happen without the suddenness that was used for sam leaving leah for emily. Hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N okay, i cannot stand this ship that i'm about to post but i must admit i'm curious. And also, now it isn't just imprinting stories, its any Leah couple that i want, leah doesn't have to have imprinted on them.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The nights they had spent together disgusted them. **

**Never had they thought of each other like this before but no matter what their seperate opinions, they couldn't stay away. The numbness only faded when they were together.**

**They hated what they were doing together and how they made each other feel. The way they moved reminded the other that they were imagining someone else. Someone different, someone not a wolf, or someone not a human. Someone not each other.**

**The names they moaned at the end weren't the names of the other person they were fucking.**

**After each and every session, Leah tilts her head away, a single tear running down her tanned cheek.**

**"You should be Sam..."She whispers sadly.**

**Bella turns to look at her, the same look, same tear on her face. Her zombie state penatrated for the time being.**

**"Yeah, well. You should be Edward."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N This pairing that i'm writing in this chapter isn't going to be an obvious pairing. well, not really, maybe thats just what i think. well, anyway, i love this pairing and not many people write it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Carlisle stood, taping the deep cut on Leah's side, he was trying his very best to not respond to her jibes. Her little tries to move him, affect him. He would have been sweating if he were human, with the sheer effort to not wring her neck.**

**She was consistent, she didn't falter, anything he said, she used it against him, and he wondered why.**

**Why she was such a horrid young girl, why she was attacking him with such fever. He had his suspicions but he dare not act on them, after all, he had Esme.**

**Esme. His one weak spot. Every jibe concerning her was deteriorating his mental wall, the wall that was the only thing protecting the young emotionally wild werewolf in front of him.**

**And finally it broke.**

**They fought each other and he killed her. Knowing his family would suffer for his mistake, he didn't tell anyone, just made them pack, made them leave.**

**Every single moment of every single day, he regretted that moment.**

**He regretted that he hadn't once kissed her.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N This pairing isn't a fave of mine either. Someone (you know who you are) gave me the idea so i decided to write it) the ending annoys me but i couldnt think of anything.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"I couldn't see this coming even if you weren't a werewolf," The 'all-seeing' vampire beside her smirked. Her face shining with the afterglow of good sex.**

**"Yeah well, i bet no one else did, either," Leah laughed, stroking the black haired head that was resting on her white pillow.**

**Leah sighed. Imprinting was never what you expected, never what anyone could have thought. If someone had told her five months ago that she'd be dating a vampire girl, she would have told them to piss off. Now she was the happiest she had ever been.**

**Sure, the Pack had disowned her (Had they ever really wanted her?) and Alice's coven were definitely not happy with them (Did they care?)**

**The answer to both small questions was no. No, The Pack didn't want her, no they didn't really care that she was gone apart from the sting of betrayal. Alice didn't mind that the Coven was angry with them, she had seen in her visions that they would eventually forgive her, in a hundred years or so. But Alice didn't really care.**

**Sure, Alive AND Leah didn't really like pulling a Leah-Emily-Sam thing but like Sam had often told her, it wasn't his fault, just like it wasn't Leah's, like it hadn't been Emily's and like it certainly wasn't Alice's.**

**So until The Cullens decided they were worthy to forgive, Alice and Leah travelled the world, sharing laughs and fights. And when the Cullen clan invited them back, they fought over the return. Leah didn't really want to, but she'd do it for Alice. Alice really wanted it, and she wore the pants.**

**So eventualy they went back and reunited with Alice's family. Jacob and Leah made friends again-or what resembled friends- and Leah learned that Seth had never hated her to begin with.**

**Jasper wasn't friendly at all in the begining but then started dating again, having fallen in love with a different vampire, a red head called Callum. Yes, Callum was male. **

**Ironic, no?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N This one is the first um...well, the first of its kind that I've tried to write, does that make sense? well whatever, iv never wrote anything like this before.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella Swan was pissed. **

**She'd given everything up for Edward, she'd given Jacob up, she'd given her family up-or at least she _would_ if he'd let her-, an how had he re-payed her?**

**He'd gone off with Leah Clearwater...**

**And Jacob bloody Black.**

**Leah was happy. **

**She had her lovers, having convinced them to leave any thoughts of Bella and how they were betraying her behind. Convincing them with the swirl of passion that played like an angel's harp between all three of them, convinced them with her thoughts, fantasies, played out in human and werewolf mind.**

**She'd convinced them, manipulated, almost _forced_ them, because that's what they liked, that's what they _needed_.**

**Someone who could stand up for them self, someone who could not only seduce, but be seduced. Someone they didn't have to be as careful with.**

**Their nights were normally spent fucking or making love, they all knew the difference and they all learned to share each other. **

**There were nights just Jacob and Leah, when Edward was out hunting, there were nights just Leah and Edward, whilst Jake was out running. There were even nights with Jacob and Edward, as they learned each others bodies, with tongues and hands, with love and passionate lust. But then there were those nights, perfect nights, magical nights when they were all together, watching or participating, watching and _then_ participating.**

**The Pack? They were disgusted with Leah, Jacob and even Edward.**

**The Cullen family? They almost understood, sure they were angry but Jasper could see emotions and Carlisle and Esme was just that understanding. Alice however, was angry. She loved her brother, she'd almost grown fond of Jacob but they had hurt Bella and because of that Alice had lost her to Mike flipping Newton.**

**The italian vampires were informed of the situation by Marcus. He came to comfort Bella, taking her away to rule in Volturra. Edward didn't care, Jacob didn't care, not anymroe.**

**Leah? She certainly didn't care. The boys were officialy hers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**this is very short but its all i can manage at the moment**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N This isn't really a pairing to say, more of a reaction to a pairing, or how i think the reaction should be, its sort of paired with Jacob and i may do a Jacob one later.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So this is it then?" Sam murmered, looking deep into his ex's eyes "This is our ending?"**

**Leah snorted.**

**"Sam, dear, naive Sam." Leah looked down, but then back up at him, smiling with amusment mingled with a deeper pain then he'd ever seen in anyone otehr then her "It was over the day you broke my heart and left me for my best friend." **

**And with that Leah Clearwater turned to walk away. She didn't get very far.**

**Sam reached out, stopping her with the firm hold of his hand, the grip that almost bit into her flesh as she started down at the hand holding her arm prison, his skin warm and familier against her own.**

**"Leah," Sam whispered, his voice filled with enough emotion that Leah felt the need to turn around, to take him into her arms and kiss his forehead, to identify with the heart brake he held in his heart, so similer to that pain she felt in her own, god, she wanted to hold him so much.**

**She didn't, of course, but that didn't stop that tingleing pain from corrupting her brain, fogging it enought so that none of her strangth tried to stop him from turning her around to face him. **

**Sam's eyes shone with unshed tears, tears Leah hated the moment she saw them. The moment the first one started to drop, along with the rain that fell from the sky she was angry. Angry at herself for letting the conversation-or the first sort of kind words she'd said to him since he broke her.**

**Rain clogged their hair together. Huge blodges of it, hitting their clothes, their skin, but they hardly felt it.**

**"Sam," She whispered back, the name that used to always be on her mind, before and after her heart had been shattered "Please, Sam. Just let me go?" Her voice rose at the end, turning the plea into a question, a question that Sam answered with a tight hug, sudden and secure.**

**"I don't want to," He whispered raggedly "Oh, God Leah. I don't want to!" And then he was sobbing, wetting her already soaked hair. His tears held the pain she hardly ever let out. The pain that was still locked up, somewhere in deep inside her mind. Making a sudden desision, Leah opened the flood gates.**

**They stood there, the two burning hot werewolves, their hearts chilling with the pain that their departure, now officially official because Sam knew that aslong as Leah still loved him, he would never part from her mentally.**

**Lightning flashed and thunder eachoed in the enclosed woodland meadow, the grass soaked and the river nearby almsot over flowing with the extra water. But they stood there, freezing and burning together until the thunder storm passed on and the wind cleared. Then and only then did they smile, in relief and in forgivness.**

**They went home to their partners. The newly wed Emily and Sam couple and the just engaged Jacob and Leah couple.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This was kinda hard for me to write because i really didnt want sam to go back to Emily, but i guess in the end, its what he's do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N im kinda stuck on pairings, i need more but i can't think of any. Please, will someone request one or suggest one so i have something to work with.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"So," Paul smirked at me, "What did you do this time to piss him off?"**

**A mean growl ripped from my mouth and i suddenly bombarded him with as much images as i could think of, of how i imagined his imprint would die, projecting the thought that i _wanted_ her to die (Of course, i didn't really want her dead but he didn't know that. )**

**He dove at me, tackling me to the ground as his anger forced him to phase. **

**Reacting only on my natural instant impulse to protect myself from any attack, i let the furry side in me run free, my body shifting, bones breaking and re forming, pain taking over me in a matter of seconds whilst paul ahd the advantage of my shifting.**

**We fought for the best part of an hour, scrapping and scratching, biting and bitching. Eventually he had me pinned.**

**Transforming back into my human form may not have been the best plan but i did it anyway, and after a slight hesitation, so did Paul.**

**Hovering above a naked woman while you're naked can't be good for you and certain parts of your anatomy, like, oh say...lower parts?**

**We lay there for what seemed like years and eventually Paul lowered him self that little bit more, electing a small gasp from me as certain parts of him touched certain parts of me.**

**"What you gonna do now?" He growled, his voice slightly breathy "Bitch about how I'm not big enough for you?"**

**I laughed for a second or two. A small, slightly amused but majorly dry-throat-ed laugh.**

**"Nah, i did that last time, it wouldn't be as fun since i already got to see the look on your face when i said it, i still can't belive you looked confused," I smirked up at him, wiggling my lower body a little just so that i could see that flicker of pleasure that squirmed on his face, in his eyes.**

**"I guess not, but for your information, i was confused because you were talking and not fucking" He whispered into my ear as he lowered himself completely onto me "Here we go again."**

**And then he was in me. On me, all around me.**

**The forest was once again subjected to our moans and cries that went on long into the night.**

**And at the end we made no plans to meet up, no plans to date or even just to fuck, because we both knew that it'd happen again, no matter how hard we tried to resist.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I cannot believe i wrote this. It seems weird to me and im not sure if you'll get it.**

**I was sort of hinting at a previous relationship between Leah and Paul, like they'd done 'it' before. Does it read that way?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N This pair was suggested by my friend from school in a review, sigh what would i do without her?**

**But with this pairing its strange. All my friend really did was to suggest a pairing, not a way to portray it, so I'm stuck with a couple who i want to try out but no really way of doing it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A low whimper escaped my mouth, echoing throughout the wide, cavern-like room. The vampires surrounding me chuckled at my fear. But then, what insane, evil, pain-inflicting, bastard vampire wouldn't like a werewolf suffering at their hands.**

**The worst part? Well, that was the humiliation. Maybe I'm too damn proud for my own good but i hate people laughing or watching me like that. Or maybe its just...okay i can't even think of anymore reasons so i must be too proud.**

**Well, whatever. Stupid, stupid Italian poofy vampires.**

**And guess what, they're actualy tamping it for the pack. ****Maybe i should say something nice to make up for all those times ii was projecting la bitchy side of moi...**

**Okaaaaaaaaay, I'm in Italy and i suddenly turn french? Huh.**

**Okay, (anyone else notice my weird okay thing?? i cannot stop with the 'okay' word) here goes my last chance of kindness. Taking a deep breath, i raised my eyes to the screen in front of me. I could see the pack in it.**

**Somehow, the rich volturra (sp?) had managed to set up a sort of two way thing, which meant that no matter what i said they couldn't erase it like they could on a tape or DVD.**

**"I'm sorry, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, everyone...i don't mean to be a bitch. Its just my...my protection i guess," A small sad smile flits across my face, the first in however many unknown days of torture "I'm sorry, i love you _all_. Even you Emi."**

**There, its out, its in the open. My true feelings.**

**And i don't feel much better other then the slight feeling of release. **

**But maybe I'm not better because of the look on their faces. The lost puppy dog look. The hatred for the vampires hurting me and the anger because i didn't tell them before. Presumably, if i had, they would have laughed, but in this Leah-shall-die way, they really kinda had to believe me.**

**All the way through my speech, the vampires had stayed quiet. Now they spoke.**

**"Jane, its your turn again," Aro spoke casually but with a glint in his eyes that told me he had enjoyed my dramatic little apology.**

**I closed my eyes to the howl that emanated from the large screen in front of us all. Jane came forward and the rest of the vampires left the room. This must be it then, my death.**

**But nothing happened.**

**I opened my eyes and in my kneeling position, arms chained the the damp grey wall, we were almost nose to nose. Her eyes staring into mine. I felt the shock freeze my face, transforming my into a solid statue.**

**"You know," She whispered "I know you know," And i did know. The instant our eyes had met when she wolfnapped me, i had imprinted on her and still she hadn't let me go. **

**How had _she _known though?**

**"I may die for what I'm about to do but its kinda worth it," her eyes were soft, weirdly kind but with an edge "I just don't know how to do it!" She looked down at my hand, quietly she took it. Stroking the palm gently.**

**It looked strange, her pale against my tan.**

**"There's a secret passage," She hissed into my ear, her voice making me shudder "Right behind you, when i press it, you need to run as fast as you can, it leads you to the outside, from there i'm afraid you're on your own"**

**"What? But you? And me? How?" I babbled almost hysterically, my hands forming vices around her small wrists.**

**Jane smiled slightly, More of a smirk then a genuine happy grin though.**

**"You and me were never meant to be, Leah," (Argh rhyming) Jane told me "We don't have a future, Aro won't kill me for letting you escape because he knows what happened ever since you were touched when we arrived. He expects this amnd he'll let it happen even if its just to see what you do, what i do,"**

**The Jane kissed me.**

**It was ecstasy for a moment, pure bliss and magic mixed into one small touch. Then she pulled away, slamming her hand into the rock beside me and the pushing me though. I was too mesmerized to react but when i finally could, it was too late.**

**So i ran, tears streaming down my face, dripping off of my chin and creating a blur across my vision. Yet still i ran, through the dark and damp passage ways, into the gardens, vaulting over the high fence and running down the street, all the while thinking of Jane, who i would most likely never see again.**

**I made it back to my pack and instead of being depressed for the loss of Jane, i was renewed, happy again. **

**I was Leah again.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow this is the longest one that i've done for this story and i think i really like it, how bout you? do you like it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Imprinting World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N This is a cross over pairing, crossed over with Xmen. just wondering BTW, y'know as Leah's from a tribe, would she say things like 'My god!" Or 'Oh God'? i'm just wondering. The ages are wrong probably.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"What the hell?" I heard Paul curse angrily. They were all looking at me. Staring more like. **

**Maybe it was my naked body (Which is pretty good by the way but i still doubted that it was the cause of their stares) Or maybe it was the fact that it was the fifth time in a week that i had lost control and turned into a wolf, all times always almost in public. **

**Thank god that my wolf form was smaller then the boy's forms, otherwise a whole bathroom in the mall would be destroyed. As it was, i was pretty squished standing there until my confusion cleared so i could turn back**

**"Leah what's going on with you?" Sam demanded, glancing at the park from behind the big oak tree where we were hidden.**

**Taking a deep Wolfie breath, i wrapped my arms around my chest and looked pointedly at Jacob who actually blushed as he stripped of his shirt and handed it to me. After looking longingly at my new ripped clothes scattered on the floor, i quickly pulled on the shirt.**

**When i was comfortably perched on a very low hanging branch, making sure that the t-shirt was covering my ass, i glanced up at my Pack. **

**They were crowded around me, some with crossed arms, some just looking very uncomfortable, one or two were looking a little pissed off and scared at the same time.**

**"That's it," Sam muttered when i didn't answer him "I'm calling Emily's, friends grandma's brother." The look on everyone's faces was saying 'huh?'**

**I raised my left eye brow, looking at him condescendingly and letting out an unbelieving snort. As if.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Turns out my mind saying As if, wasn't enough to keep me from being drugged and then forced to go to the stupid school for 'Gifted Youngsters' **

**I'm not gifted! I'm very clearly cursed!**

**I got my own room because of the size i took up with my wolf shape was quite big, especially since the room was tiny, yeah it had its own bathroom thank god.**

**Wondering around outside as a wolf was strange, the scents were new, the grounds undiscovered, or, they were to me at least.**

**I heard a click behind me as i was wondering around, i swerved suddenly, jumping to defence to defend myself against the unseen enemy.**

**I could smell smoke and fire. But it was pleasant, sort of mixed with Cinnamon and vanilla.**

**A teenage boy maybe a year older then me stepped out from behind the tree i was facing, an old willow, the leaves and branches trailing on the floor. As soon as our eyes met i knew he was mine, just like i was his. **

**I saw every detail about him, the shark lighter poised to snap shut, the way his eyes widened slightly to show he was as shocked by the feeling as i was. The sudden, mind altering feelings must have shocked me into transforming into a human girl again.**

**His eyes widened alot more, suddenly resembling plates. His lips parted into a small gasp and i immediately regretted not having brought any clothes with me. Our eyes met again and once More the feelings returned, only this time the were thousands of times faster. Which may have caused the sudden leap of flames from the lighter to the boy.**

**The guy let out a small yelp as the fire tore at his clothes and instantly i wanted to reach out, to save him, to protect him but as i moved closer i realised that the fire strangely didn't harm him...**

**And so we were left standing in the middle of a woods like place, naked.**

**What happened next was weird, like we were magnets being pulled together but repelled at the same time.**

**Our hands were on each others bodies, touching and feeling.**

**We were kissing like we were dynamite and had just been set off, exploding...banging.**

**(lol, could _not_ resist)**

**When the kiss ended and we had to pull away to breathe, the boy looked at me and grinned.**

**"I'm John, Pyro at your service." He winked at me and smirked.**

**"Leah," I murmured, a shiver racing down my spine and across my skin "Also known as General FluffyButt" I added, my voice soft as i remembered what Jacob had called me when i had ordered him to do something for me. I lbushed when i realised what i had said and how much he was laughing.**

**Eventually he just murmured "Nice to meet you General Leah FluffyButt" and then started kissing me again.**

**Hmm, maybe it wasn't so bad to be gifted.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N im in a weird mood, ergo this story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When i saw the grape sitting on the table top, i gasped.**

**It was like that one little piece of fruit was the center of my world. **

**The grape of love. **

**The lovely grape.**

**A la grape fantastique.**

**My heart beat faster, my eyes widened, fireworks exploded in my brain as i scooped the green grape up, watching it intently. The Pack were watching me with confused eyes and i heard one of them whisper something like "Why the hell is she watching that grape?"**

**I ignored him, stroking the grape in my hand with great care. It was my imprint and i loved it with all my heart, soul and...um...stomach.**

**Then Paul came in...he ate my grape without a seconds notice.**

**The grape...was gone.**

**And i was not a happy wolfy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N the grape must be my best work yet. This one is also a little strange but im at achool and dont have much time. This is not from Leah's POV. does it sound too dramatic?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You know when you have a near death experience? When you feel that moment where your heart beats faster, your mouth becomes dry and you can't move, but you want to?**

**Like when you do something dangerous and you know your not supposed to be doing it?**

**When you can feel that shiver running down your spine as you watch a horror movie, jumping but then laughing at yourself after when you remember its not real?**

**Or a lump that forms in your throat? Like when you watch Titanic and when Jack dies, you cry? The saddness almost suffacates you, pressing down on your heart?**

**When i saw Leah, it was all that and more. All that and nothing else. It was everything.**

**It was like all my life, i hadn't kow it, but something had been wrong, stuck, not in place. All my life i had never noticed that jigsaw piece missing or that essential equation missing a number.**

**Then when i saw her...it just-i can't even really describe it. It was just...real. Right. Forever? Meant to be?**

**All these things that i'm thinking, feeling, they all sound unreal, maybe too dramatic but i know its real, i'm not making it up...why would i?**

**The moment our eyes met it was like the world was put into focus, somehow i feel that she knows and that she feels the same. Or maybe thats just me hoping for impossible things.**

**But then, there's nothing wrong with me, yeah my nose is a little crooked from being broken when i got into a fihgt, my hair is always messy, but the colour rocks. Sorta really dark green, dyed obviously, but still ace. Eyes the colour of mud, but no one's perfect. I'm not scrawny either, i work out, run miles, normal 'Guy' stuff really.**

**There isn't anything wrong with me mentaly...well, in my point of view anyway, others may argue differently.**

**Shaking my head, i realised that i was obsessing over my looks because of a girl who i hadn't even talked to. Although here's my chance, she's on her way over...and she's kissing me?**

**Oh...wow...she's kissing me...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow this is really crap. Tell me your opinions please and for gods sake will someone suggest a pairing thats interesting? or even just a pairing?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N I may get the spelling on the name of the guy wrong in this one.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"You haven't imprinted on me, have you?" Nahuel asked suddenly, looking down at me, where i was resting my head against his chest and giving a small yawn every now and again, a head which i tried to turn into his warm, masculine chest so that he couldn't see the look of sadness that crossed over my face.**

**But he escaped that scenario and shifted away just slightly so that i was forced to look up into his beautiful eyes, eyes curious, a little sad but mostly caring****.**

**Care that was directed towards me, the same care that had been in his eyes ever since our first soft kiss. A kiss that had exploded my world, made me complete in every way except one...one important way. **

**"Come on, Leah, I'm really not an idiot so don't pretend you don't have any idea what I'm talking to you about!" He sighed "Please, Leah, don't lie to me either"**

**He didn't say it meanly, not one word of it, not even slightly, his voice was soft and not loud but in a way, it sounded as though in a sentence, it should have an exclamation mark.**

**Sighing, i closed my eyes briefly, listing a hand to run through my hair, yanking out a few knots when i came across them, unhappy with myself for not avoiding this situation for longer.**

**"No," i mumbled, finally opening my eyes to see his look of slight understanding, slight confusion. **

**Whether it was as to why i hadn't imprinted on him or as to why i was so hesitent to tell him. ****Either way i decided to go into a little more detail, explaine a little more. **

**"No, i don't think I'm capable of an imprint, Nahuel, I'm so sorry," taking a deep breath i prepared myself for his answer but none came. I relaxed against him, part by part until i was drifting off to a sleep so deep it was like an ocean. A small smile gracing my lips as he stroked my hair.**

**I barely heard him murmur "Good" but my ears picked it up along with his immediate singing, low, amazing and loving, lulling my to sleep, and i fell quietly over the edge, still smiling.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And for anyone who does suggest a pairing, if its an obvious one which i have not wrote about, that would mainly be because i either cant think of any ideas for it, the pairing is too used or i just plain refuse to write it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N You know who you are when you read this story cos i promised you. Well, in a way. This is the second one that i've wrote especialy for you! lol.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mike Newton.**

**Ever since i saw him i hated him, i vowed him to be my enemy. **

**My personal punch bunny for whenever i needed it, whatever reason i wanted.**

**So how come i'm suddenly falling asleep in his arms? Resting my heard on his shoulder? Kissing him? _Fucking_ him?**

**I don't know, i really don't. And that scares me. The fact that i'm acting like some love sick puppy...some bumbling idiot. Yeah, sure, its not all the time, only really when i let him kiss me. Which i actualy do alot...so maybe it is most of the time but anyway, thats not the point.**

**I wasn't a werewolf when i first met him, hence the face that i didn't imrpint until two years later when i was all furry. But still, i can't escape the fact that i let myself down, i let my heart get in the way of a promise i had made myself.**

**So yeah, it was so not intentional (Though the look on Sam's face when he found out was kinda almost worth it, boy i had never expected to see him jealous, especialy not of me.), it was the opposite of intentional. It was utterly _UNINTENTIONAL_.**

**But when i'm with him? Yeah, thats when i'm glad we became like this, no matter how crazy it was, or how i hated myself for months after.**

**I realised finally, after all that time, that is was intentional...it was meant to be...i just wasn't informed of that face for a while. I couldn't understand it, coulnd't fight it, couldn't resent it. So that made me angry, when the anger died down, i was happy.**

**So very happy to be in love, in lust, in intentional bliss with my sworn enemy/Husband to be.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now...whos next?? Was that good enough? I'm not entierly sure.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N i was gonna do Lauren in this chapter but then cos my name IS Lauren i thought that maybe it'd be a little weird for people who know me to read...so i decided against it. This is a soft fluffy fic cos i don't write many of them, for those who prefer the other kind, just hang on till More idea's pop up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"We're alike you know," Leah mused, playing with a strand of Jessica's soft golden hair.**

**Jessica glanced at he girlfriend and raised a solitary brow, "Huh, really?" She smiled "In what way?" Leah smiled and shook her head. Black hair swishing around her face causing an awed Jess to not take a breath for a couple of seconds.**

**"In what way?" Leah looked slightly amused "Honestly, i don't know! I don't have any idea why i said that!" Jess snorted, shaking her head as she recognised the first sign of a hyper Leah. She realised that when Jacob had warned her not to let Leah have any smarties, he wasn't joking.**

**"I'll have to remember that next time," Jess contemplated the blue smarty resting on her palm, glancing at the bliss on Leah's face, the utter happiness as she lay back in the sunshine that seemed to make her glow, highlighting the edges and soft curves of the werewolf's body.**

**"Hey," Jess smirked "Fluffy!" Leah glanced at her and grinned, showing her perfect white teeth.**

**"What?" She laughed, "Fluffy? Do i suddenly have three heads?" Jess' smirk turned into a soft smile at the childlike look on her girlfriends face, the smile that came naturally with her third smarty induced hyperness of the week, each time Jess swore to be the last.**

**But then, maybe smarties aren't so bad, she thought as she tossed the blue smarty to Leah who caught it in her mouth.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What next, hmm?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N heres another one that's not long but hopefully still good.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"I get it you know," The smooth voice accompanied the smooth flow of calm that flooded each and ever one of her senses "What you're going through? I understand."**

**Leah snorted.**

**"How the _hell_ could you get it? Understand me my ass!" Leah sneered up at him, then turned her eyes back to the churning waters below her, watching the waves crash and clattered together "You don't get it, you _worse_ then get it, you have a perfect life, a perfect wife. _You're_ perfect!"**

**"Leah," Jasper whispered "I can feel and you know that, i can feel all your emotions and everyone Else's on top of it!" **

**His cool hand closed around her cheeks, turning her face around so she could see him, his pale features illuminated by the moon that shone so brightly, full and as comforting as his touch, a touch that should never be comforting.**

**Leah violently shoved him away from her, but he was expecting it, feeling her little violent outburst in the centre of his heart, watching the pain that broke through her mask and trickled down her cheek in the form of a small, lone tear.**

**A tear that dropped onto his cold skin as he held his thumb underneath her chin.**

**"Do you ever think of how things you feel effect you?" Leah whispered,**

**"You mean like now? The reason I'm standing here?" Leah nodded and Jasper frowned, his brow creasing as he chewed over the idea. "I think..."He started slowly "That the reason I'm here has more to do with the fact that you don't want to be alone...and i don't want you to be alone." His voice was quiet, as were her tears when they came.**

**"Do you...could you maybe-um..." Leah trailed off,**

**"Hold you?" Jasper finished, letting his arms wrap around her like they so wanted to.**

**"Yeah," Leah agreed, "Hold me..."**

**And he did, all throughout the night and many more that followed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What next, hmm?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it**

**Summery: **

**A/N I'm running out of idea's for good pairings. This is strange to write but it wouldn't leave me alone.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I was running, running as fast as i had ever run before because my wolf was fighting for me, his dominance forced him to either give me up or to fight for me, he chose the second and now his life was in danger.**

**So i ran, the voices that normally plagued my mind were gone, they would never return because i wasn't a werewolf anymore, I'd given that up. Now i was just a wolf, a normal wolf who was about to loose her imprint if he made one wrong move.**

**One single action determined our future with his pack, and our future together.**

**Our communication wasn't amazing, mostly consisting of actions instead of words, the odd and occasional message got through to my mind sometimes, sometimes we just had to make eye contact to understood.**

**All i know is that when i imprinted on a Forrest wolf, a wolf that would never be human, never was human, i was given a choice. Stay with my own pack, be a bitch and live without the love of my life...or permanently become the wolf part of me, live with my mate and have little wolf puppies.**

**I chose option number two but that might not matter anymore.**

**I emerged from the woods and into the clearing where the two Alpha's were fighting...**

**A mournful whimper escaped me as i watched them, watched my imprint become hurt but carry on fighting, watched as he won and trotted over to be, nuzzling my snout. I yipped in happiness as the pack around me celebrated.**

**And my little pups bounded up to us, playing and pouncing around with each other.**

**I had never been more happy in my life.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I need something different, any suggestions?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own any of it, the jonas brothers or the song**

**Summery: **

**A/N this is a little thing that i wanted to write, i dont love the jonas brothers, i think that Joe is pretty damn hot and a few of their songs rock but im not a huge huge fan.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You can't imprint on someone when you see them on T.V because they aren't really looking into your eyes, or anyone's for that matter. Leah knew that. But it still came as a shock when she imprinted on Joe Jonas after being dragged along to one of the Jonas' shows.**

**At first she thought theyw ere idiotic, sure there songs were pretty good but Joe seemed so...angsty...maybe not as much as Leah but he had it all and was still unhappy, whereas she had nothing and that gave her the cause to be unhappy.**

**Then again, she'd only really seen the film Camp Rock and a few Hannah Montanna shows to judge them by.**

**But then, in real life, against the odds from the masses of people in the crowd, their eyes had met and his song had faulted. He tried to cover it up with a short coughing fit, and thankfully the song had already been whinding down. Damage limitation wasn't needed.**

**"The next song," Joe spoke into the micro phone "Is dedicated to that woman standing on the blue smurf!"**

**Leah was infact that girl on the smurf. All of the chairs were some different character and hers was the only smurg. A spotlight hit ehr and she blushed angrily. The anger lasted for about a half second because when the love crashed down on ehr it wiped every single emotion from her mind and heart other then that feeling.**

**Bliss, pure bliss. An amazing shiver ran down her spine as their eyes met again.**

**Maybe a rockstar-werewolf relationship could work, she thought as Joe Jonas motioned for her to join him on stage, his brothers looking very confused but sort of amused.**

**Leah was sure she would explode if she didn't touch him, they stood close as he sang, looking into her eyes, holding her hand as soon as he got the chance and the spontanious combustion need lessened a little.**

**She listened half to the words he sang and half the the beat of his heart, which she could hear through all the music surrounding them. **

**He must have made a motion to his brothers to tell them which song to play and sing but all she could think about was him, him and how she could already picture their life together, a life where she would settle down, maybe have a kid...a life where she would be loved.**

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

This one is really hard to write because James is technecly dead by the time Leah turns into a werewolf. So i thought, right, i have three options...

1)Leah is dreaming (whilst in wolf form, or human form) about a guy she met whilst in human form, not knowing about werewolves, she's dreaming that she finds out he's a vampire or something like that.

2) James comes back to life somehow

3)It was James' twin who died and not him, he knew Leah before his twin died and before she was a werewolf.

i decided on the first one but if anyone wants me to write anything about the other two, then review and tell me so. Plus, im not sure on the time frame, its kind of set in Breaking Dawn and twilight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Can you dream about things that you don't understand...but then understand them when you wake up?

Is it possible?

It must be, i can't _not_ be.

I dreamed it, and yeah, being the only werewolf gal isn't supposed to be possible either but it is, i _am_ real. So that means my dream can be real too, right?

Right.

Only, I'm not sure. i mean, what if i'm just crazy? What if some crazy werewolf hormones have affected my brain and I'm dreaming about stuff then not understanding that i don't understand it...and yet, that makes even less sense then the actual thought of knowing something i didn't know before the dream that can't be real.

God, thats confusing. And not to mention annoying.

Dream or crazy? Crazy or dreaming? What's the difference anyway? Maybe it wasn't a dream and I'm just dead...or maybe I'm perfectly alive and dreaming a dream that i shouldn't have dreamed.

James is not alive. He can't be, he died in a fire. They told me, Seth swore to me god dammit.

Plus James wasn't a vampire. That 's stupid, impossible even.

But in the dream...in that stupid, maybe-not-even-a-dream dream, he was. He was my worst enemy.

Grr. Seth only told me that James was dead when Bella was all depressed. More depressed then i was at the disappearance of my best friend (other then the bitch known as Emily, who quite obviously is so not my best friend anymore).

So what if...if James was a vampire, a blood sucker, a _leech_. What would that make me? I was in love with him and he was killing innocent people, would that make me evil? Cold? I hadn't even known he was all vampified and yet i called him my best friend.

The dream is really starting to make me regret sleeping.

_Flashback to dream_

_We were sitting in a tree, looking down at the fox snuffling around below us, James had his hand over my mouth so that i didn't scream or laugh and startle the creature. James glanced at me, his pale skinned face smiling, eyes glittering with happiness._

_Eventually the fox moved on but James didn't pull away, he removed his hand and leaned in close, kissing the smooth side of my jaw, my eyes had fluttered close in pleasure._

_"Did you know that when a penguin finds his true mate, they stay together forever?" He had whispered, breathing in my skin's scent. Then he looked up, his eyes meeting mine. "Be my penguin, Leah?" he smiled, head cocked to the side, watching her with his expression of content._

_"But...but what about Victo-" i tried to say but his hand covered my mouth and he shook his head._

_"Victoria...she is nothing compared to you, i don't want her," He grinned "I want you!" and then he kissed me._

_As our kiss grew in passion i felt something on my lip, a sharp prick and a wave of heat, pulling back with a gasp, i raised my hand to feel the wetness there, red stained my finger tips._

_Suddenly a bright light shone on us both, the sun breaking free from the clouds that always surrounded Forks. I glanced up at it, then at James. When my eyes saw him, they automatically registered the fact that it wasn't normal, James was glowing, not happy glowing, not sun beaming down on him, but literally sparkling._

_The gasp that tore from my throat made him smile, a cheeky grin that i missed so much._

_"You understand now, right?" He finally asked "What i was?" What i am?" the dream me nodded, touching his skin lightly as if to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination. At the beginning of the dream it was like i was that girl, now i was watching from a different point of view, like an out of body experience._

_"I wish i could be alive to be with you, Leah, i so wish it," He whispered, stroking my cheek, "But i'm not, i'm dead. I can only be with you in your heart, your thoughts and like now, your dreams." He looked me right in the eyes and smiled, continuing to talk all the while "We will meet again, i can promise you that. When you join me we shall be happy, we'll be together."_

_Then he faded and i woke up._

I understood what the sparkling had meant, the cold hard skin just added to the theory but i couldn't believe that my James had done something as bad as that, that he'd taken someones life.

There was only one thing i could do.

"Seth?" i called, bouncing down the stairs, Edward was seated next to him, watching a football game on the TV.

My little brother looked up.

"How did James die?" I asked, watching them both closely.

Seth seemed to pale and Edward's whole body clenched up. Ha, so they _did _know something.

"Leah..."Seth started, climbing to his feet but Edward put a hand out, looking me dead in the eyes.

"My brothers killed him when he attempted to murder Bella." He said, voice level and void of emotion.

He tried to kill Bella? Can't really say i blame him.

Edward growled and i laughed, Seth just looked uncomfortable.

James had said that he'd see me again, when i joined him.

As in dead? He'd see me when i was dead? Well that could happen easy enough.

Edward's head snapped up and he stared at me in shock. "Leah," he started, "Leah, no, no way!" but i was already out the door, running to the cliffs. Edward and Seth were a minute behind me because i knew all the special secret ways.

When i reached my destination, i froze. There was a man there, his back to me but i knew immediately who it was.

"James..." I whispered.

He turned and smiled at me, opening his arms for a hug.

Embracing him was like breathing. Like riding a bike, you may not do it for a while but you never really forget how to.

"You can't do it Leah," He whispered into my ear "Death comes naturally and you have to live out you life, i will always wait for you but i don't want you to kill yourself just to see me again,please. Promise me" i didn't reply and he took hold of my shoulders, shaking me slightly "Promise me!"

"Okay..." i whispered, and then he was gone again, just air, just pain in my heart. Just me again.

I wasn't crazy, he had been there, it was proved years later when i died to protect one of those stupid Cullen vampires form the war with The Volturra.

I was in Jame's arms again, ahppy content and right.

Whole once more.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ever wonder why we're the only two who haven't imprinted?" Embry asked out of the blue, surprising me from where i was sitting on the beach, huddled next to him and watching the waves.

"Who said i haven't?" I muttered quietly, Embry froze and i knew he had heard me, wincing i looked up into his amazing eyes.

Eyes that looked so sad, full of a hope crushed.

"Oh..." he whispered, looking out to sea and shifting ever so slightly away form me. He didn't get it, did he? He never gets it, no matter how many god damned hints i drop, no matter how many suggestive comments i make, he just does not listen!

Sighing i turned to face him.

"Em," i mutter, poking his side, a small scowl creeping onto my face "Em!"

"What?" his words are almost a snarl, mean and angry, they make me recoil in fear, my face paling from its normal bronze colour. Quickly scrambling up i mumble something about washing my hair and lope of into the trees, i hear his call my name but i just run on, transforming into a wolf, not able to control my self, my thoughts or my pain.

I know the exact instant Embry shifts, i know the exact instant that he realises-from reading my thoughts-what i'd been trying to tell him. I feel the fear he feels as i run towards the border line, intent on making it back to Jake and my real pack.

Suddenly I'm thrown of my course, tackled to the ground by a rock.

A vampire.

It ripped into my side and neck like i was just a tender steak, I could hear Embry's vicious growls, a howl, contacting the other wolves. Even in my moment of pure agony i can hear Jacob's thoughts as he shifts form, his panic, his confusion, his anger. All mixed up and swirling around my brain as the vampire kills me.

I honestly can say that i didn't think I'd survive, maybe it was a relief, maybe i just wanted to kiss Embry, just once, maybe i wanted time to forgive Sam and Emily, to say sorry to the pack...or maybe it really was just that damn kiss i wanted, either way i thought i was dying and all i wanted to do was kiss Embry, my imprint.

I guess Jacob heard this as well because i felt a flash of happy from him until he realised how much pain i was in.

By this time, Embry had pulled the vampire off of me and was fighting it as i lay bleeding on the woodland floor. When Jacob arrived at the scene he tackled the vampire off of Em and disposed of him, Embry was by my side in an instant and i could hear Sam's pack running towards us.

I yipped in pain as i felt someone prod at my wounds, an answering growl came from Embry, directed at someone Else.

"C'mon Leah," Someone whispered, a voice vaugly familier "Wake up, shift back to human." I whimpered in protest but managed to move so that when i did shift, most of me would be covered.

When you're a wolf the pain seems dimmed, but then when you shift back into a human, the pain seems tripled along with the pinch of the actual change.

I didn't scream though. Whether that's because i was too proud, too...me, or whether it was because the pain was too intense , i have no idea. Either way, not a sound other then a strangled whimper escaped me.

There were sighs of relief from a couple of the guys, relief that i was human again or relief that i was in pain. There wasn't much chance of me asking or finding out because at that moment i blacked out.

The pain had lessened when i woke again. I could remember it clearly but it didn't seem real, like a film, you watch it but you don't live it, that's how i felt when i scanned my own memories.

"Hey..." Someone whispered, their mouth by my ear. Only one person could make everything better, only one boy could make not only the pain, but the memories of pain, the whole feeling of pain, like I'd never felt it ever before, didn't know the meaning of the word, he mad it disappear.

Embry.

"I'm here," He whispered "I will always be here."

And it was enough. I couldn't doubt him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own draco though i wish i did**

**Summery: **

**A/N This one probrly wont come out the way i want it to, its a harry potter cross over, mainly just Draco though...okay, ONLY Draco, cos i love 'I'm. So anyway, the back ground to it is that Leah was drinking in a pub, utterly drunk when Draco sits next to her. She ends up accidentally spilling her life to him, apart from the werewolf bit cos he figures that out for himself when she phases by accident in the woods whilst he escorts her to the hotel she's at.**

**She wakes up in the morning, naked, having slept with him, she's alone. It starts off there. btw none of the numbers are real, i made them up from the top of my head and iv never ever seen a Fax (and if wizards don't have fax machines, then so what, its not real anyway.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ugh..." Leah moaned, her body was aching and her head pounding. She had full memory of what had taken place that night but a small part of her hoped she was wrong.**

**Glancing around, Leah realised that the tacky hotel room she was currently in was empty apart from herself.**

**"Great," She murmured "Yet another one night stand." Leah remembered the past month of her life, full of drinking and sex. Men that she had hardly even looked at before fucking them, women too. She wasn't as biased as some people and women could sometimes be really skilled with their hands.**

**Draco however, was different, there was magic with him.**

**Not any of that pansy love stuff, no real chemical attraction.**

**Leah was slightly disappointed that he'd left until she noticed a slip of paper laying on the bed side table, just begging her to read.**

**Biting her lip and worrying at it like a dog, she reached over and took the thin, what she now realised to be a business card and examined the words.**

_Draco Malfoy_

_Minister of magick_

_Fax: 0856 339_

_Tel number: 01223 567 658_

**Leah laughed, happy that the one good fuck had bothered to leave a number where she could reach him/her. It wasn't that she wanted a serious relationship, it was more of the fact that she wanted to know that she was good enough, _worthy _enough for someone to want to see her again.**

**The smile faded from her mouth as she remembered how much she had used to laugh.**

**Leah hated the fact that Sam was happy and then hated herself for hating it, yet in a way, she loved it too but also hated that she loved it.**

**Leah sighed, frankly she was fed up of confusing and depressing herself. She decided with a sudden burst of hope, that she would ring Draco that night.**

**She got up eventually, pulling on a pair of frayed, worn blue jeans and a black and white striped top, the stripes running across her chest and stomach were directing in a horizontal way.**

**Glancing at the card in her hand, Leah smiled again, but this time the smile was sly, calculating.**

**Maybe she really wasn't ready for the ties that a relationship brought, but she could sure go for something slightly more...intimate.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Ugh," A certain blond haired slytherin muttered, shoving his hair out of his eyes with his finger tips. Why the hell had he given the girl his number? Oh, yeah.Draco grinned as he remembered. Sure finding out she was a wolf had its down sides but her stamina and strength was amazing.**

**Stretching with an almost feline movement, Draco pulled himself from his emerald green bed and over to his stuffed but neat closet. As he picked through the many things his father or mother had bought for him at one time or another, he thought of the black haired beauty. **

**She was strong, sure, she was pretty, definitely, more like amazingly perfect. But there was something else. An aura of hurt, pain like the pain he'd experienced settling just below her eyes, like a sheen. Draco's grin turned into a small frown, he was obsessing over someone he'd only slept with once.**

**That never happened. No matter how many times he slept with them or how good they were. Sighing slightly, Draco shook his head, deciding with certainty that they would meet again, no matter how 'accidental' that meeting would be.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery: **

**A/N: i'm having to replay things over and over again because i can't think of anyone else to put her with. The types are different, as in if i had a mean jake, i shall have a kind jake, it depends.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Swimming used to be fun. **

**It used to be cool until Seth drowned while chasing a stupid leech. Leah hated water now. She still got showers and drank the stuff to stay healthy, sure but everything else she avoided.**

**Lakes, the sea, ponds, even puddles. None of them she ever went in again, puddles she never splashed in. The sea never touched her skin. She didn't fish, she didn't dive, she just didn't touch the water.**

**The bitterness inside of her grew. Her father and brother dead, he heart broken, her mother depressed. Emily pregnant. Emily married. Leah held it all inside, she stopped phasing, lived in the house almost all day every day.**

**She became the zombie that Bella Swan had escaped from, only much much worse. Her brain was active, her body was active yet her heart seemed dead.**

**She acted like she used to, before Sam had dumped her, vulnerable and sweet, the bitterness had spread from her heart to every pore in her body, her anger and mean streak becoming too much even for her, she decided to control it before it took her completely, in her mind she knew she was right to not phase, she expected to grow old but she didn't. With each day the numbness grew. **

**Leah knew that if she used it to defend herself against whatever other people said, she would just end up hurting them and no matter who she had become, who she had turned into, causing extreme pain to people bothered her, especially when the pain was emotional.**

**So zombie Leah lived, she ate, she drank, she talked. But she wasn't alive. She was empty, a husk. Hollow. The Pack could tell, her mom could tell-though she didn't care- even people she didn't know noticed the dead eyes, even as the face smiled and giggled.**

**One person pulled her out of it, one person whom she never expected to. A guy she hated because of her love for him.**

**Sam saved her.**

**Saved her with his kisses, his touches, pulling her from her own brain and yanking into place the reality she hadn't yet adjusted to.**

**Sam saved her.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah the ending dont make much sense but whatever.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

**Summery: **

**A/N: its getting really hard to pick on things that i can write well or at all really.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Paul was the last person i expected to comfort me.**

**His attitude, normally mean, vulger and angry, seemed to have smoothed over, soothing me as he sung in a whisper, his deep, husky voice sending shivers down my spine.**

**I was cold, oh so cold.**

**I shouldn't be cold, i shoudl be boiling, at fever temperature.**

**Not dying from the cold that engulfed my heart and body. But i was, dying that is. The reason i could feel the cold was because of that, the death that was seeping through my veins, dampening the fire that had been present in my blood, killing me.**

**With the Pack around me i felt some comfort, some of the pain dampened but not all, not the numbness that spread like the wild fire i'd never feel again.**

**I lay in Paul's arms, my hair being stroked by my first ever love, the man who had taken my heart and craddeled it, then smashed it.**

**I lay within their embrace, and died.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The tense may confuse you a little, but never mind**


End file.
